xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
General Thraxis
General Thraxis is an alien warlord in Teen Titans Go! who waged a war against the world of Tamaran in "Tamaranian Vacation". His short-lived marriage with Starfire ends when Robin kills him for vengeance. History While Starfire is showing the other Titans her royal Tamaranian palace where she grew up at, they meet General Thraxis, the slimy military commander of the planet Drenthax IV. Cyborgoffered to shake hands with Thraxis, but with that gesture, he let out a loud roar. Shaking hands on Tamaran happened to be a malicious declaration of war. In the skies of Tamaran, General Thraxis ordered his fleet of spaceships to bombard the city relentlessly. The war is short-lived thankfully on account of Starfire's bravery. Only after 75% of the planet has been destroyed does the general come to a peaceful truce with Starfire. A condition of the ceasefire, to Robin's horror, is that General Thraxis is now permitted to marry Starfire, as Tamaranian culture insists. At the wedding ceremony, Thraxis seems so be happy with the marriage, because, due to his numerous mouths, the kissing continues for a while. Robin can't stand for this, and neither can the other Titans- not only is he gross and repugnant, but Star will hafta leave the team forever. So, the Titans made it their mission to annul the marriage... While the general is minding his own business, Robin swiftly throws twoBirdarangs into Thraxis' fat globs. They detonate, and General Thraxis explodes into a grisly green slime, splattering over the Titans' faces. because of this act, the Titans will have to face execution via Gridnock the Skull Crusher... Characteristics Because of his sluggishness and obesity, General Thraxis has to employ a metallic hover board decorated with skulls to get around. His body sort of resembles a lime-green octopus, with a multitude of snouts falling over his body. Thraxis' primary mouth, which is a little bigger than the other 20 or so, is in the center of his face. He continuously has his light blue eyes slanted angrily, and beneath his helmet, he has turquois hair. The general's helmet itself matches his hover board, made out of a metallic substance, a few spikes, and a four eyed skull split down the center. Adorning it are two axe-like projections. Episode Appearances Season 2 * Tamaranian Vacation (debut) * Nean (cameo) Trivia * In the Teen Titans original series episode, Betrothed, a similar-looking schlurch named Glrgdlsklechh plotted with Blackfire to win himself a wife and queen consort. This is believed to be General Thraxis, or at least an alien the same race as him. ** If it is Thraxis, then he is the twenty-fourth villain from the original series to return. ** Unlike in the classic show, this version General Thraxis has visible eyes. * Despite clearly being killed, he made a cameo at Starfire's chili wedding in "Nean". * Although not speak, his voice gives Dee Bradley Baker. Category:DC Universe Category:General Category:Aliens Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Married Category:Male Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Military Category:Warrior